


The Deep Winter

by jalendavi_lady



Series: Nieces and Nephews [4]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Gen, Grading Hell Theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-10
Updated: 2010-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-13 04:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jalendavi_lady/pseuds/jalendavi_lady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first truly deep snow after the White Witch's reign ended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Deep Winter

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally written for one of [](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**cereta**](http://cereta.dreamwidth.org/)'s Grading Hell Theater posts.

The closest anyone in Cair Paravel ever came to laughing about the White Witch's reign was the year three feet of snow fell, clear to the sea, in under a week.

Mr. Tumnus had to stifle a giggle behind his hand as the youngest fauns and satyrs of the royal court tried to figure out how to walk without falling over, even as their elders - like him - simply returned to the ways of their own youths in the snow.


End file.
